Way Back When
by CHICAGO CHICK
Summary: Harm and Mac meet in an alternate universe way back when...
1. When Our Eyes First Meet

Title: Way Back When...  
  
Author: Chicago Chick  
  
Rating: PG for references to sexual situations, and alcohol  
  
Summary: In an alternate universe, Harm and Mac meet way back when...  
  
Disclaimer: This story is mine, but the characters sadly aren't. But they could be nice enough to not have cliffhangers...  
  
Author's Note: The first version to this story was really good, but it got deleted some how in my fked up computer. So I had to write it over, and this time I'm making a hard copy... So enjoy as much as you can...  
  
Author's Note 2: The places in this story are more than likely made up by me, my apologies if they aren't correct. I just happen to live in the Midwest, thus the name. Also I chose to have the story take place in San Diego because first of all, Harm lived in California, I think, and there is a Marine base, or something there, and I heard Mac's dad was a Marine. Harm and Mac's ages are also slightly altered for the story line, otherwise it would just be weird...  
  
0713 PST  
  
EN ROUTE TO SAN DIEGO PUBLIC HIGH SCHOOL  
  
SAN DIEGO, CALIFORNIA  
  
5 SEPTEMBER 1984  
  
Eighteen year old Harmon Rabb, Junior boarded the almost full bus of chattering people on the first day of school, and looked around for an empty seat. He walked down the aisle, and two rows from the back, he found a vacant seat. He looked across the aisle to see two sophomores engaged in a steamy make out session. The boy had his back to Harm, but he could see that the boy had dark hair, and so did the girl.  
  
When she looked up after her and the boy came up for air, he saw incredibly intense brown eyes. They were like melted milk chocolate. He marveled in her beauty, just like every other guy that came around her. He was startled when another boy in the seat behind the sophomores popped up and started talking to the girl.  
  
The bus came to a halt about five minutes later in front of the school. The red brick building was slightly intimidating to him because of its size; it had large bronze letters arching over the oversized double doors spelling out 'San Diego Public High School', and metal detectors just inside of the doors.  
  
He was so wrapped up in the scenery, that when he finally snapped to, there was only him and the girl on the bus. She was picking up her stuff that was strewn all over the floor by the hyper sophomore that sat behind her. She looked at him and then at his feet. Then he heard the most angelic voice say,  
  
"Hey, can you hand me that?" she pointed to a notebook by his foot.  
  
"Yeah, sure," he bent over and retrieved it. As he came up, his eyes were transfixed to her long, muscular legs; calves encased in knee high boots, shimmery black nylons, and a simple black skirt with a thin chain for a belt. She also wore a red v-neck long sleeved cotton shirt that fit like a second skin, showing off her more than ample bust line.  
  
For him, it was easy to see why all the guys were chasing her. She had incredible legs, that went on forever, and a well trimmed body, with curves in all the right places. Her shoulder length hair was thick, and was slightly curly, it was the kind of hair you would want to run your fingers through.  
  
"Hey, you're going to be late if you don't hurry," she said as he handed the notebook to her.  
  
"Yeah, I know, what is your first class?" he asked as they stepped down onto the sidewalk in front of the school, trying to make small talk.  
  
"English Literature, with Miss Harlow. What is yours?" she answered with a question.  
  
"Same," he said as he consulted his schedule, "I wonder how we ended up in the same class, you're a sophomore, right?"  
  
"Yeah, last year, my English teacher made me take a placement test, and I guess I got lucky, and scored high. Either that, or she just did it to spite me, she was an evil one." She said with a laugh.  
  
0726 PST  
  
MISS HARLOW'S CLASS ENGLISH LITERATURE  
  
SAN DIEGO PUBLIC HIGH SCHOOL  
  
SAN DIEGO, CALIFORNIA  
  
"I never caught your name," Harm said as they walked into the classroom.  
  
"Sarah MacKenzie, I never got yours either," she smiled as they sat next to each other at the back of the room.  
  
"Harmon Rabb, I probably should have said something earlier, but, I was kind of caught up in the conversation," he smiled his future flyboy grin.  
  
"You know that smile won't help you around me," she said almost seriously, but he saw the twinkle of laughter in her eye.  
  
All of a sudden a large woman with a loud voice entered the room, and her voice boomed,  
  
"Alright people, find seats! I will be handing out the rules for this class, read them and know them. I will tolerate no misbehavior in my class, or you will find yourself in the dean's office. Now we will go around the room, and say our names, and what we plan on doing after we get out of high school. We'll start with you," she pointed to Harm.  
  
"My name is Harmon Rabb, and when I get out of high school, I plan on joining the Navy, and eventually going to the Academy at Annapolis," he recited.  
  
Sarah was next and she answered, "My name is Sarah MacKenzie, and when I get out of high school, I plan on joining the Marines like my uncle Matt."  
  
"Well, is there anyone else who plans on killing themselves for a living here?" an annoying blonde in the front of the room muttered just loud enough for the entire class to hear.  
  
"Young lady! What is your name?" the teacher thundered.  
  
"Renee Peterson," she said confidently.  
  
"Well, Ms. Peterson, you should be proud of these people who are willing to sacrifice their lives for this country, and all it stands for. You should be thankful for these people," Miss Harlow continued.  
  
1247 PST  
  
LUNCH ROOM  
  
SAN DIEGO PUBLIC HIGH SCHOOL  
  
SAN DIEGO, CALIFORNIA  
  
"Lucky that we got the same lunch too, huh?" Harm commented to Sarah.  
  
"Yeah, hey, come sit at my table with me," she grabbed his hand and practically dragged him over to where the two boys from the bus were having a conversation.  
  
"Hey, Sarah," the hyper one said.  
  
"Hey Eddie, Chris, this is Harm, I asked him to sit with us. That's okay, right?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, whatever Sar," Chris said as he turned back to the conversation he was having with Eddie.  
  
She and Harm sat down opposite Eddie and Chris, and started having a conversation of their own. Harm began talking about how he wanted to be a pilot when he got in the Navy, and Sarah said she either wanted to be intelligence, or a lawyer.  
  
"So tell me about you," Harm started, "What is your family like?"  
  
Eddie and Chris stopped their conversation abruptly, and looked at Harm.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it," she said quietly.  
  
"Oh, okay, I'm sorry," he apologized, "Its okay if you don't want to talk about it, I understand.  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled.  
  
They all went, and got their food, came back to the table, and ate. Every so often, Sarah would look over at Eddie, and he would shrug, and glance at Harm. About five minutes before the bell rang; Sarah and Eddie excused themselves, and disappeared through the cafeteria as Sarah started to pull a clear bottle out of her bag. Chris looked at Harm, shook his head, and followed them out the door.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Don't you hate it when people do that? I know I do, I want to know what happened to Mac, and what about the deal??? AHH!! Why do they do that to me? They did that last season with the plane crash... ERG! Anyways, you know the drill, read, and review. Or have one mad sailor on your butt. Buh bye! Chicago Chick (:) 


	2. Kissing For Trouble

Title: Way Back When...  
  
Author: Chicago Chick  
  
Rating: PG- PG13, either one will work...  
  
Summary: Harm and Mac meet in an alternate universe, way back when...  
  
Disclaimer: See the first chapter, I hope I put one in there.  
  
1532 PST  
  
SAN DIEGO PUBLIC HIGH SCHOOL  
  
SAN DIEGO, CALIFORNIA  
  
Harm hadn't seen Sarah all day, and as he walked out into the bright sunlight, he saw a familiar figure stumble out of the shadows. His brain told him who it was, but he didn't want to believe it. He walked over and started running when he saw her stumble. She would have face planted, but a strong arm caught her around the waist. She looked up into the soft eyes of Harmon Rabb.  
  
"Hey sweet thing," she purred, "What can I do for you? Hand jobs are fifty, chicken head is a hundred, and going all the way is gonna really cost you."  
  
Once he realized what she was talking about, Harm's expression turned from confused, to surprised and slightly revolted. He scooped her up in his arms, and walked to the nearest pay phone. He dropped in the correct amount of change after fishing in his pocket and lowering her feet to the ground. He still had an arm around her waist, supporting her, as he dialed and waited a few minutes as the phone rang. A woman's cheery voice came on the line, "Hello, Burnett residence."  
  
"Mom, I need help, can you send a car to the school?" Harm asked quickly as he saw Sarah start to sway.  
  
"Yeah, sure honey. What's wrong?" the cheery voice turned concerned.  
  
"A friend of mine isn't feeling well and no one is home and she shouldn't be left alone."  
  
"Okay, sweet heart, it should be there in about fifteen minutes."  
  
"Thanks mom, see you soon," Harm said and hung up.  
  
Sarah started to run her hands up his chest to his face, pulled it down, and pressed her lips to his for a soft kiss. He pulled away, and looked into her liquid brown eyes.  
  
"Sarah, as much as I am loving this, I can't. We can't do this now, you aren't thinking clearly and have obviously been drinking since I smell it on your breath. Now, I am going to take you to my house, where you are going to drink some very strong coffee and sober up. Let's go sit down on that inviting bench over there, until the car comes.  
  
TWENTY MINUTES LATER...  
  
"Here comes the car, Sarah. Up we go," he said as he scooped her now sleeping form up.  
  
He carried her over to the car and once the driver opened the door, he laid her down across the seat carefully. He then quickly picked up her head and shoulders and slid into the car under her laying her head back down on his lap after he did so.  
  
The driver looked at him and closed the door, shaking his head. As they were driving along, the sleeping eyes of Sarah MacKenzie fluttered open, and looked up at Harm.  
  
"My head hurts, what's going on?" she said with pain filled eyes.  
  
"You're going to be fine, it's probably just the hangover, and I'm taking you to my house, where you can get over it so your parents don't freak," he replied.  
  
"No, I have to go home, you don't understand. My dad will kill me if I'm not home right after school. I have to make dinner because my mom can't. She broke her arm and Dad is going to be furious if dinner isn't done when he gets home," she rambled.  
  
"Then we'll buy something when I take you home. What time does your dad usually get home?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, usually around 7:30."  
  
"Okay, we'll be there by seven," he said calmly.  
  
She finally laid her head back on his lap where it was and he immediately started running his fingers through her hair. She sat up again, at first much to his disappointment, and scooted up into his lap, taking the hand that was previously in her hair, and started playing with it. He pulled her down so her upper body was resting against his broad chest and put his free arm around her waist.  
  
They stayed like that until they pulled up in front of a large mansion Harm called home. The driver again opened the door and Sarah came out first, then Harm. He nodded a thanks to the driver and then with his arm around her once again, and led her up the steps to the front door. She stopped once they got to the door and looked up at him.  
  
"This," she gestured, "Is where you live!?"  
  
"Yeah, most of the time, but there is an unfinished apartment above the garage that I've had my eye on for a while," he said, "Wanna see it?"  
  
"Okay, but do I get that kiss you interrupted earlier?" she said almost shyly.  
  
"Maybe," he replied mischievously.  
  
They went back down the steps and into the garage. Little did they know, the suspicious pair of eyes, belonging to Trish Burnett, watched them as they disappeared through the side door.  
  
They ascended the steps into the large room with the king-size, unmade bed in the middle. As soon as he stepped up on the landing, she grabbed him and started kissing him again. He, being a guy, had no objections and just moved her back so they were right at the edge of the bed. She unknowingly took another step back, and the bed hit the back of her knees, sending her falling down onto the bed, and dragging her with them. She started giggling and he looked her amusedly.  
  
"So, Mister Rabb, was it your intention to get me into your bed, or was this unplanned?" she said now looking into his eyes with her own laughing ones.  
  
"I don't know..." he said, "Did you want to be here?"  
  
"We haven't even gone on a date, and we've only known each other for a few hours," she reasoned.  
  
"I feel like it's been forever already," he said leaning down to quickly kiss her again.  
  
She smiled as she shook her head and pulled his head down for a longer, slower kiss. All of a sudden she reached down and pulled his t-shirt over his head, feeling the ripple of his muscles as she slid her hands up his body.  
  
He broke the kiss looking into her eyes as he started to pull her shirt off too. He got it off quickly to reveal a red, lacy concoction that looked like it wouldn't hold too much more. He kissed his way down her jaw and neck and on to her shoulder, he'd just pulled down a strap, when he heard a voice.  
  
"Harmon David Rabb Junior! What do you think you're doing!?" his mother's furious voice yelled.  
  
He looked like the figurative deer caught in the headlights of a semi. His eyes must have been the size of dinner plates.  
  
"Mom!" he said surprised.  
  
"Don't 'mom' me mister, answer my question!" she said sternly.  
  
"Nothing! Mom, we weren't-"  
  
"Weren't what? Weren't coming up here to be alone so you can have sex? Is that what the car was for?"  
  
"Not really, no. I was going to show Sarah the apartment, and it just happened! We weren't planning anything! I swear on my future at the academy!" he tried to explain.  
  
"And you, young lady," the attention turned to Sarah, also, who'd gotten her shirt on already, "What will your parents say? Do they even know you're here? Did you two even think of the possibility of pregnancy? Or sexually transmitted diseases, if one of you two had one? Then what would have happened? You need to think with the head on your shoulders Harmon, not the one in your pants!"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Harm said quietly.  
  
"Now, I'm going to have the chauffer drive her home, and you, Harmon, are going to stay in your room until I tell you otherwise.," she ended her tirade, and stomped down the stairs, "Be ready in ten minutes!"  
  
"Okay, I don't think I would have thought all that up before hand," Sarah said as Harm was busy putting his shirt on, "I'm sorry I got you in trouble"  
  
"Hey, it's not all your fault, I had a hand in that too," he said as he pulled her into his arms for a hug.  
  
His mom came up after ten minutes, and found them like that asleep. She lightly tapped Harm's arm and woke him up. He then woke up Sarah, and led her down the stairs and into the car, kissing her lightly goodbye.  
  
1723 PST  
  
DRIVEWAY  
  
MACKENZIE RESIDENCE  
  
SAN DIEGO, CALIFORNIA  
  
Sarah hurried out of the car and into the house. When she opened the door, she could swear a tornado went through the MacKenzie household. One named Joe.  
  
She could hear her drunken father yelling at her mother and asking where her 'tramp of a daughter' was. When the scared sixteen year old came into view, he turned to her and smacked her across the face, hard.  
  
He started screaming and kicking her until the world around her turned black...  
  
Yay! Finally I got to post this... Sorry it was delayed... Like a lot... But I was at Great Lakes for recruit training. It was fun and at one point, I had a Petty Officer chewing on the arm of my dress whites with me in them... Long story, don't ask. Anyways, now I'm in my temporary living room and will try to get chapter three up sooner than I did this one.  
  
Chicago Chick (:) 


	3. Unexpected Visitor

Title: Way Back When  
Author: Chicago Chick  
Rating: PG- PG-13 which ever you prefer.  
Summary: Harm and Mac meet in an alternate universe way back when...  
Disclaimer: Should be in first chapter, if not, tell me please.  
  
------  
  
THE NEXT DAY...  
  
0715 PST  
EN ROUTE TO SAN DIEGO PUBLIC HIGH SCHOOL  
SAN DIEGO, CALIFORNIA  
  
Harm was worried, Sarah hadn't shown up on the bus and the family chauffer commented about hearing screaming and yelling after she went in the house.  
  
He hoped nothing happened after she was dropped off. But his hopes were crushed as he overheard Eddie and Chris talking. Sarah had been taken to the hospital with four cracked ribs and a massive concussion. She was almost comatose the night before.  
  
As son as the bus pulled up to the school, he found the nearest payphone, the one he used the previous day, and called home for a car. His mother was out and Frank was in Italy for the week so one of the maids was sent out with one for him.  
  
Once it came, he jumped in and peeled out of the parking lot in the direction of the hospital. Once he got there, he headed for the front desk immediately. It took him a little while to coax the receptionist into giving him her room number and found out she was in ICU because of the severe beating her body took.  
  
When he finally found her, he was surprised to find her alone, and shocked to see all of the tubes and wires connected to her broken body, but most of all, the amount of bruising and cuts on her visible skin.  
  
There was a superficial cut along the bottom right side of her jaw bone, and a dark bruise surrounding it. He smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead in a small space that was surprisingly void of injury. A nurse chose that moment to walk in, ignoring Harm as she took Sarah's vitals. As soon as she was done writing on the chart, she walked out of the room, heels clicking on the cold, tile floor.  
  
He sighed as he pulled a chair to the bedside, "Sarah, I am so sorry if I was the cause of this. I guess I got carried away, and my mom was just looking out for us..."  
  
His eyes grew large as her hand moved slowly in his, and her eyes opened slowly. She moaned softly as shifted gingerly in the uncomfortable hospital bed.  
  
"Harm, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school and not here with me?" she asked softly.  
  
"Sarah, what happened to you last night? Jack said he heard shouting at your house after he dropped you off," he inquired caringly.  
  
"I don't know, like you said, when I got home, they were having a shouting match. I went in the room, and my dad went off on me and started hitting . I guess I passed out... He was so drunk he couldn't see straight... When he couldn't hit me anymore, he started kicking me, it hurt so much, and he was kicking me in the stomach and the chest... I couldn't breathe..." she said with fat tears rolling down her cheeks  
  
"How about when you get out of this place, you and me will go away for a while, no one will know where we are. I know you more than likely won't want to go home after what happened, and I don't want to go home to Frank, he's so fake, he wants me to come work for him at his stupid car dealership. But I want to go to Annapolis... You know that. Anyways, what do you think?" he asked quickly, awaiting her rejection.  
  
To his surprise, she agreed whole heartedly, "You are a genius, Harmon Rabb, if I wasn't in so much pain, I would kiss you. I can't think of anywhere we can go though..."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Where does it hurt, so I know not to touch you there," he smiled.  
  
"Just about everywhere hurts, I feel like I was run over by a Mack truck (A/N: no pun intended). I swear there's more than the broken ribs..." she said with a slight whine.  
  
"Aww... well then, we'll have to do something about that, now won't we?" he teased as he placed another light kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" a scratchy masculine voice asked.  
  
"Uncle Matt!" she perked up, "This is my friend, Harm."  
  
"If he so much as places another finger on you that's what he'll be on the receiving end of," Matt growled.  
  
"I just met him yesterday, Uncle Matt, he helped me get out of a situation. One that would have been more serious than this, I'm sure, if he hadn't come along," she explained.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you, Sarah, what exactly happened. If it was your SOB father, I swear, Joe MacKenzie is going to feel it when I get though with him...What in the hell is wrong with your mother, Sarah?"  
  
"I don't know, but she's scared...You should go get her before dad gets home... She'll get it worse for the medical bills they'll be receiving," she worried.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back soon, then I'll have time to get acquainted with your little friend here," he motioned to Harm.  
  
"It's not like he's gonna hurt me. You don't have to be so protective, you know. I'll be fine, I promise, now go get mom," she reassured him.  
  
"Aye aye ma'am," the serious man finally cracked a smile for his niece.  
  
"He's kinda protective... More like overly protective," Harm commented as soon as they were alone.  
  
"Uncle Matt is a marine, he takes care of his own. Semper Fi and all that," she explained.  
  
He shook his head and took her smaller hand in his big ones. Playing with it for a while, he finally reached into his pocket and pulled something out.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"Yes, Harm?" she answered sleepily.  
  
"Do you know that saying, 'each of us angels'?"  
  
"No, but I'm guessing you're gonna tell me," she smiled.  
  
"It goes, 'each of us angels with one wing, and we can only fly by embracing each other'. I've also been meaning to ask you... I mean, I know I only met you yesterday, but, I feel a connection already-"  
  
"Harm," she cut him off, "Spill, get to the point, I don't like to wait."  
  
"Well... I was gonna ask you... Sarah, will you be my other wing?" he asked shyly.  
  
"Harm, that's so sweet. Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she responded boldly.  
  
"Yes," he whispered.  
  
"Wow, I mean, I've never had anyone ask me that before... Yes, I'll do it. Consider us one," she approved, "Now, are you gonna kiss me?"  
  
"If you want me to, I guess it's okay," he said sheepishly.  
  
He moved from the chair to the bed and gently pulled her into his arms. She tilted her head up and pulled his down so their lips could meet. It became a deeper kiss almost instantly, tongues and all. Sarah's uncle Matt and and mother chose that exact moment to walk in the room, the marine's eyes quickly flared with fiery anger.  
  
He marched purposefully over to the pair and ripped Harm off his niece and sent him sprawling across the floor. As he was being pulled off, he accidentally hit her sore ribs, which made her cry out in pain. Her pain filled voice further infuriated the already angry marine.  
  
"What in the hell do you two think you're doing?" he roared at them, "You are just starting to heal, and should know better than to be doing anything physical unless it's moving your mouth to talk to this good for nothing son of a-"  
  
"Uncle Matt!" she wailed, "It's not his fault! I told him to, please don't hurt him!"  
  
Her monitors were going berserk from all that was going on, so the nurse came in to see what all the chaos was about and to see the patient. Her eyes widened immensely as she took in her surroundings, Harm was trying to sit up, Matt was yelling at seemingly no one, Sarah was sitting up in her bed cradling her middle section and sobbing. Nobody seemed to notice Deanne slip out a few minutes earlier. They wouldn't notice until it was too late, and she wasn't to be seen for nineteen years.  
  
"Excuse me," she tried, then, "Shut up!"  
  
The seasoned Marine Major turned to look at the nurse who'd succeeded in quieting them all, except for Sarah, who was now quietly hiccupping. The nurse went over to Sarah, helped her back to her slightly elevated position, and got her a Styrofoam cup and filled it with ice water from the pitcher on her tiny side table and helped her drink it. Harm went to Sarah as soon as he was on his feet and politely kissed her on the cheek. Before he stood up fully, he whispered something in his ear that made her blush and smile a little he winked at her and excused himself.  
  
She turned away from her uncle angrily when he tried to talk to her, and ignored every word he said. Finally, he gave up.  
  
"What is it you want from me, Sarah? I was doing what was best for you," he tried to reason with his stubborn niece.  
  
"What would have been best for me should be my decision. I know I can't do much, cause if I did, I would feel it, and like many other humans, I don't enjoy pain," she said like a typical teenager.  
  
Sarah, you're sixteen years old, you may be physically and mentally a grown woman, but not in the eyes of the law. You can't make your own decisions for another two years. Let your mother and I take care of you," he begged.  
  
"Where is mom?" she questioned.  
  
"I don't know. I brought her, she must've taken a walk. Now my sweet little Sarah, how about you get some sleep," he suggested.  
  
"I think I will," the tired young woman said with a yawn, "Plus, Chris and Eddie might be by later."  
  
"Oh marvelous, are those the two morons from your party that kept hitting on you?" he asked wearily.  
  
"Yes," she smiled then closed her eyes to sleep.  
  
"Great, more idiotic guy friends," the Major moaned as he leaned back in the recliner to catch up on some sleep himself.  
  
--------  
  
Yes? No? Like? Don't like? Review please! Love ya! Chicago Chick (:) 


	4. The Day After

Title: Way Back When...  
Author: Chicago Chick  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Harm and Mac meet way back when...  
Disclaimer: Should be in first chapter, if not, tell me please.  
  
------  
  
1546 PST  
ROOM 1137  
SAN DIEGO UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL  
SAN DIEGO, CALIFORNIA  
  
Harm came back the next day to find Eddie and Chris sitting on Sarah's bed, while she was upright in the recliner. Eddie was laughing madly, Chris was shaking his head, and Sarah was rolling her eyes.  
  
Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw Harm enter the room, "Hey Harm!"  
  
"Hey Sarah," he kissed her still slightly bruised cheek, and greeted the other two guys in the room.  
  
After standing for a while, he perched on the arm of her recliner. Taking his hand unconsciously, she started playing with the academy ring that once belonged to his father. It'd been sent home with the rest of his personal effects after his plane went down that fateful Christmas Eve twelve years ago. He had been wearing it on a chain around his neck until it fit. Finally, two years ago, it fit around his fourth finger and there it stayed.  
  
About twenty minutes after Harm showed up, Major O'Hara arrived. He looked sternly at Sarah in the recliner, head resting against Harm's side with his arm around her and left hand sandwiched between hers.  
  
"Sarah, what are you doing out of bed? You have broken ribs, and bruises and cuts up the wazoo. Where in the hell is your doctor?" he ranted.  
  
"First of all, Uncle Matt, the doctor is the one who told me to sit here in the first place, and I am fully aware of my injuries. The doctor said she was going to make her rounds and would be back as soon as she's done so she can examine me. Hopefully, I'll be able to finally shower today if everything goes right... But she wants a nurse to help me though, because I can't stand for long periods of time," she made a face.  
  
"At least you can finally take one. Jeez Sarah, you reek," Eddie laughed.  
  
"Hey!" she protested, "Blame it on the hospital, I would have at least taken three by now, but the first night I wasn't conscious, the second and third, they wouldn't let me, and this morning they, again, denied me the priveledge. It seems the only one not complaining is Harm."  
  
He just looked down from his perch and smiled, "That's because I have a slight cold right now, and it has stolen the ability to smell."  
  
She mock-frowned and elbowed him lightly in the ribs. He just dropped a tiny kiss on the top of her head and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, you smell incredible."  
  
"Thank you, Harmon, at least I have one person on my side," she hugged him awkwardly from her lower position.  
  
Eddie and Chris just looked at each other questioningly and Eddie shrugged. They resumed their previous chatter, until a tall attractive red-haired woman walked in and shooed the drooling men out, to examine Sarah.  
  
After she was done, she let them all back in and made them promise not to over exert the patient. She was back propped up in bed with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"They're going to let me take a shower!" she squealed as soon as they all sat, "And they're going to let me try it alone!"  
  
"That's wonderful, so you're healing fast?" Harm asked seriously.  
  
"She said I might get released soon. I hate hospitals. I've been in too many, too many times. I can't wait to get out," she looked to Harm.  
  
He just smiled and squeezed the hand he was holding quickly. Matt grimaced as he watched the exchange between his niece and her new friend.  
  
True to her word, Sarah was released into Matt's care a week later until they could either find her mother, her father was out of jail, or she came of age, which ever came first. The first week went almost normally, all because it was spent making plans and choosing where to go.  
  
They spent their afternoons in Harm's garage apartment either planning, cuddling, or making out on the couch Harm just got. Sometimes it was all of them, until one day, a few days after she was released, Matt came to pick her up and she was too busy to realize what time it was. She and Harm were rolling around in his bed locked in a heated make-out session. The only car in the driveway was Harm's, fresh out of the shop, Trish was at the gallery she recently set up, and Frank was at the office.  
  
He'd been sitting there for almost a half hour when he saw movement in the form of and article of clothing flying past the window. He got out of the car to investigate and entered the garage. What he found shocked him, to say the least. Sarah, dressed only in a pair of dark blue jeans and a sheer black lacy bra was laying on top of a half naked Harmon Rabb. Her hands were on either side of his face, and his were lightly gripping her waist. Their faces were locked together in a passionate kiss, Harm's ring glinted on her finger. They shifted so she was straddling his stomach and they finally broke apart. Breathing hard, he reached up and cupped her cheek, her immediate reaction to nuzzle her face further into his hand, and cover it with her own. What Matt heard next shocked him even further, if possible.

CLIFF HANGER!!! Yay! I hate 'em, but some people actually enjoy them. I am sorry to that anonymous reader who didn't like my work, but hey, if you don't like it, that's you. There are plenty of people that do, but I'm sorry you don't.  
  
Luv ya!  
  
Chicago Chick 


End file.
